That Secret Smile
by CodeRomance
Summary: Harry loves Ginny's smile and Ginny loves to smile at Harry! Ron and Hermione are having issues! the whole thing is going unplanned but when its fixed hormones will rage! rated 'M' for sex. plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok guys here's another Harry Potter Fic! This one's rated 'M' for a reason so if you don't like 'M' rated stuff then don't read! oh and the 'rated stuff isn't until later so this first part isnt bad at all! Enjoy! CodeRomance _

That Secret Smile

By CodeRomance

Gryffindor Common Room: She smiled at him from the other side of the room. She always smiled at him. It wasn't a normal smile; it was a secret smile she saved just for him. He knew this and clandestinely he was glad. She never smiled like that to anyone, only him. He loved it; he reveled in it. That secret smile that no one else had the pleasure of knowing. He loved it; he loved her. Yes, he loved her. Everything she is and everything she was, he loves. He loves her flaming red hair, her chocolate brown eyes, and her soft feminine hands. Yes, he loved her hands, just as he loved her. He knew it, and yet he found it nearly impossible to tell her how he felt. He was afraid. Yes he was afraid of many things. He was afraid of rejection. He was afraid she would look at him and laugh. But most of all he was afraid of never feeling, again, the way he felt when she was near. What he didn't know was she felt the same. 

"Harry!" Ron yelled for the third time. "Snap out of it! What could you possibly be thinking about that is more important than what I'm talking to you about?"

"Look, Ron, I just don't care why you and Lavender broke up. I have more pressing matters to think about right now!" Harry muttered showing that he had been paying attention.

"I wasn't talking about that! Besides what 'more pressing matters?' What is more important than what I have to say?

"Hermione? What was Ron talking about then?" Harry asked ignoring Ron's question.

"He was talking about, him, Lavender and the break up!" Hermione stated matter of factly. Harry smirked at Ron.

"Uh!" Ron thru up his arms and stalked off. Harry looked back across the room at her. She smiled at him again. He smiled back. Hermione got up to talk to her.

Ginny knew she smiled at him differently. But she couldn't help it. Every time she saw him, she smiled that secret smile. She loved to smile at him. She loved that all she had to do was smile at him and he would look at her and listen. She loved it when she smiled at him and he would smile back with his own secret smile he saved just for her. But most of all she loved him. Only him. She loved everything about him, his unruly hair, his emerald green eyes, and his quidditch hands. Oh, how she loved his hands. What she wouldn't give to have them run down her body and touch her in places no one, not even herself, had touched. These were impure thoughts, her mother would say, but she didn't care, she loved him. Her only problem, the one she's had for years, was how to tell. How do you tell your brother's best friend you love him? That was the trick, how, how, how, how? If only she knew whether he loved her too. It only she knew.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled for the third time. Ginny snapped out of her trance. "What is going on today? First Harry now you!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny curiously.

"You! Harry! Can't even answer when your name's called." Hermione mumbled under her breath, but Ginny heard.

She laughed, "Come on Hermione. What do you need to talk about?"

Hermione leaned closer, "Actually, I need to talk to you about Ron," she whispered.

"Really?" Ginny laughed softly, "Well, lets go down to the lake. There's something I want to talk to you about as well."

"Alright," Hermione jumped up and headed for the door. Ginny got to follow but looked back at Harry. She smiled at him. He saw, and smiled back, then he went back to finishing his Potions essay. Ginny walked out to a waiting Hermione. They walked down to the lake in silence.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked sitting down on a rock.

"Oh no! You called this meeting! So what's up with Ron?" Ginny giggled because she had a slight feeling she knew what the problem was. And she was right.

"Oooh, Ron is such a git!" Hermione uttered. "He doesn't know anything, especially when a girl likes him!" Hermione jumped up and waved her arms around. "I mean the signs are there, aren't they? I haven't not been giving him signs, have I?"

"No I agree, you are definitely giving him signs. Ron is just a mindless, useless prat when it comes to girls." Ginny smiled at the thought. "Well, maybe you should try a different approach."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked cautiously. Hermione was a smart girl but when it came to guys she didn't have a clue.

"Oh come on Hermione, tell him how you feel!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Pullez! Tell him how I feel! Tell him that I love him and I want to be with him forever. That I want to marry and have kids with him! Ya well I can't just tell him! You know how he'll take it. He'll freak." Hermione practically yelled.

"That's not necessarily true, 'Mione. It depends on who the guy is." Ron said as he came down from the castle. "So who's the guy that you love. He's really lucky whoever he is."

He looked sad and grave. "You should tell him you love him."

Hermione whipped around, "Ronald Weasley how much did you hear?" she yelled.

"Just the last part about love, being with forever, marrying, children." Ron murmured sadly. _Looks like I lost her, _thought Ron. "So who's the guy? Harry? Neville? Just tell me it's not someone like Malfoy."

"No! You stupid git, it's YOU!" Hermione cried and she stomped away crying.

"Me?" he asked incredulously. He looked at Ginny, "Me?" he whispered. "She loves me?"

"Yes and you have to be a prick about everything!" yelled Ginny as she stomped off after Hermione.

"Brilliant! I've really blown it now, haven't I?" Ron said to himself. He sat down on the rock Hermione had just left. "Oh 'Mione, what have I done now?" Ron put his head in his hands. Someone cleared his or her throat.

"May I sit?" Harry asked. Ron looked up.

"Ya," he muttered.

**Girls Dormitory:**

"Hermione? Hermione? It'll be alright." Ginny smoothed a hand over Hermione's hair.

"Will it, Ginny! Ron doesn't love me, he doesn't even like me that way!" she sobbed.

"Oh Hermione! You don't know that! You didn't see the look on his face after you ran off. He looked really upset!" Ginny argued.

"I think he was upset because of what I said, not because he loved me too!" Hermione looked at her. Ginny wrapped her into a hug. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she wiped the tears away, trying to be strong.

"Oh nothing right now. What we need is a soppy movie, some hot coco, popcorn, tissues and some girl time." Ginny exclaimed.

"That sounds niceGinny, but not until you tell me what you wanted to tell me. Besides where are we going to get a movie? We don't have a TV because we don't live in the muggle world and we're at Hogwarts."

"Well, huh, well alright so that's not a good idea," Ginny muttered.

"Come on Gin, tell me what's up?" Hermione pleaded.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you since I know you'll bug me about it until I do!" Ginny sighed. "It's the same problem you have."

"What do you mean-oh you mean, with me loving Ron and…" Hermione choked up. She breathed in and out so she wouldn't get upset. " So, who's the lucky guy?' she looked at Ginny's face. "Oh don't tell me it's still Harry!"

"What do you mean 'still Harry?' It's always been Harry. I've loved him forever. Way longer then you've loved Ron." Ginny looked longingly out the window. Ron and Harry were sitting by the lake where she and Hermione had been. They appeared to be talking.

"Tell him how you feel Ginny! Tell him you love him!" Hermione said throwing Ginny's words back in her face.

"Ya well it didn't work too well for you, so what makes you think it will work for me? But I suppose I have to don't I?" she continued to look at Harry just as they got up and headed for the castle.

"Yes you do." Hermione murmured.

_That's the end of chapter one! I had to make it a 2 part cuz on Word its so long! Hope u like and plz review! CodeRomance_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2 everyone hope you like! CodeRomance_

**Down at the lake:**

"I love her Harry. I really do. She doesn't see it, but I do. I've loved her, well for a long time." Ron groaned. "But I've totally and completely ruined it! Bollocks!"

"You haven't completely ruined it, Ron. Tell her how you feel. She thinks you don't love her but if you tell her she'll be ecstatic!" Harry grinned.

"Ecstatic? I don't think so Harry! She'll probably yell at me and say 'why didn't you say anything, you stupid git!' that's what she'll say. And you know Harry, she'd be right, I am a stupid git." Ron sighed. "Well I'm going to go and tell her now…or I'll just wait a few minutes. Ginny's probably up there now, which is a good because then Hermione will be calm when I get up there. Yes I'll just sit here a bit longer."

"Well as least you know she loves you back." Harry mumbled under his breath. He got up and started back to the common room; Ron followed.

"Right, mate, what'd the problem? Something's not right." Ron prided.

"I don't know, Ron. I don't think I should tell you. Will you be able to handle what I'm going to say?" Harry looked at him questionably.

"Mate, after what just happened to me, I'm pretty sure I'm ready for anything." Ron stated matter of factly.

"Alright, but I warned you." Harry stated, "I love her." Harry walked in to the common room.

"Right, mate you're gonna have to be a bit more specific. Who do you love? And please tell me it's not Hermione." Ron paled a bit.

No! Not Hermione! Ginny, you idiot!" Harry groaned, falling back into a recliner.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed. "My baby sister! You, you…do?" he sputtered as he plopped down in a matching recliner.

"Yes and Ginny is not a baby!" Harry ground out.

"Harry's right, Ron, I'm not a baby, and I don't appreciate being called one." Ginny and Hermione came down the stairs from the dorms.

Harry looked up. "How much did you hear?" Harry began to panic.

"Oh just the part where you said I wasn't a baby. And by the way Harry, thank you for telling Ron that." Ginny smiled at him. Harry smiled back.

"Hermione looked at Ron nervously. Ron stood up and walked to Hermione. "'Mione, I probably should have told you this earlier, but I was in shock and then you just ran off before I could get two words in. I love you 'Mione. Alright I LOVE YOU!" Ron smiled sheepishly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Ron you don't have to say that just to make me feel better." But Hermione had to admit she could feel the hope welling in her chest. "I know you don't really love me," she mumbled.

"Oh do shut up 'Mione! I most certainly do!" and Ron leaned down and kissed her right there in the common room with everyone in sight. There were several gasps and someone wolf whistled. When they broke apart Hermione thru her arms around his neck and whispered,

"I love you too." Then she kissed him again and Ron groaned.

"Well I guess that's that!" Harry murmured. "I'm going for a walk." And he got up and walked toward the door.

"I'll come with you." Ginny said in a rush. "I can tell they'll be kissing for a while and then Hermione will most likely start on him!"

Harry laughed, "Ya probably!" Ginny looked at Harry.

"So why did Ron call me a baby?" she asked.

Harry began to panic again. He looked at anything but Ginny. "Well he didn't exactly say were a baby. He more specifically said 'my baby sister.' Though if you ask me he's only a year older then you."

"What were you lot talking about? I mean when you told Ron I wasn't a baby, you sounded kind of fierce about it." Ginny looked at Harry again.

Harry stopped walking. He looked around, then grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her into the Room of Requirements. (A/N: that was just where they happened to be walking by). Harry closed the door and put a locking and silencing charm on the door.

"Right, I guess if Ron can tell Hermione, I can tell you." Harry muttered.

"Tell me what?" though Ginny's heart beat faster. "Harry?"

"Well, Ginny, I-um, me and Ron were talking about you and Hermione and how Ron loved Hermione but had thought he had blown it with her and I told him no he hadn't. Then Ron looked at me and he knew something was wrong so I told him then he said the part about 'my baby sister.' Subsequently I said you're not a baby and then you walked in." Harry said all in a rush. He looked away from Ginny. She was starting to distract him. He really wanted to kiss and when she looked at him like that his brain just stopped thinking and his hormones kicked in.

"Alright, but what did you tell Ron." Ginny asked slowly, still looking at him. He gulped and she really wanted to kiss him. _Please say it please say it!_ she thought.

She had this way of looking at him as if she wanted to kiss him but first she had to have an answer. Harry swallowed, "I love you Ginny, I love you so much and I really wanted-" but Harry never got to complete the sentence because Ginny thru her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Harry groaned and kissed her back. He pulled her closer. Finally he broke away, "Blimey Ginny! We have to stop!" he panted, "You're driving me crazy!"

Ginny smiled slyly. "So kiss me again." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Ginny, I love you and I don't want to take advantage of you." he murmured. "I don't know what will happen if we continue," he whispered.

"You aren't Harry, besides I would like to know where it goes," she said without hesitation. "Please Harry," she whispered leaning toward him.

"Ginny!" he groaned as he pulled her against him and kissed her hard. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. She gave him access and Harry slid his tongue in. Ginny moaned and tried to move closer. Harry groaned as he moved his hands down her back to cup her buttocks. He pulled her closer and Ginny could feel his erection against her softness. He nudged and rubbed against because he just couldn't help it. She moaned again as she fisted her hands in his hair. Harry moved them back against the door and pushed her up against it while rubbing against her some more. He growled and pulled back from the kiss. He looked into her eyes, unsure. Her eyes were shinning with love and passion.

"More Harry!" she whimpered.

"Ginny we shouldn't-not here. There's no bed and I wanna do this proper-" Ginny cut him off.

"Harry this is the Room of Requirements, anything we need will appear, remember?" Ginny smiled…

_Continued in a few minutes! CodeRomance_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok here's the rest…_

"Oh right," Harry looked over his shoulder. A four-post bed appeared along with a nightstand, lamp and a clock. "Hmm, that's better," he sighed. He looked at Ginny again and grinned. He slowly pulled away. Ginny whimpered a protest but then he swooped down and picked her up in his arms.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked. "Put me down!"

"Not until I reach the bed." Harry murmured as he plopped her on the bed. Ginny let out a giggle and pulled Harry down with her so he was on top. Harry kissed her again. "Hmm you taste so good and you smell heavenly."

"Hmmm, so do you," she hummed as she tugged at his shirt. He pulled away for a second to pull it off. As he did, Ginny pulled off hers. Harry looked down at her.

"You are so beautiful, Gin." He said.

"No I'm not." She muttered.

"Yes you are." Harry unhooked her bra and pulled it off. He looked at he breasts. He smiled slightly, and then looked at Ginny's face. She had turned red and was trying not to cover herself up. "Don't be embarrassed. You really are beautiful, you know. I love you, Gin."

"Oh Harry I love you too, so much." she whispered. Harry kissed her breasts and then took one in his mouth and sucked. Ginny moaned and whimpered. She bucked off the bed pushing against Harry. He smiled against her breast. He sucked some and Ginny moaned again. Then he switched breasts and repeated the same sweet torched to its twin.

"More!" Ginny cried out and she moved her hands down his chest and to his trousers. She unsnapped them and pulled them down. Harry pulled away to shed them off. Then he tugged at Ginny's trousers and they fell to the floor to join their other cloths. Then Harry pulled his boxers off and tugged at Ginny's knickers.

Soon they were lying naked on the bed. Harry leaned over her for another searing kiss. Ginny's hand roamed down his body, over his chest to his thighs. Harry groaned and before he could stop her she took his erection into her hands.

"Ah, Ginny." He groaned, "that feels sooo good." He shivered and trembled. "But you gotta stop, I'm gonna come and I'm not even inside you," he tried to pull her hands away but she wouldn't let him.

"So come," she whispered. She moved down along his body and finally turned him so he was on his back. "Come," she whispered seductively. Then she did the most erotic thing and Harry couldn't think. She took him in her mouth and sucked. He was so unprepared that he groaned, bucked and shuddered all at the same time. He came hard and fast in her mouth. She tasted him and it was sooo good.

Harry growled, "Oh God that's so good!"

"Glad you liked it," Ginny gushed.

"Your turn," and Harry flipped back over so Ginny was on the bottom, pinned under him. He kissed her roughly and then pulled back. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her neck, making his way down her body until he reached her center. He kissed her curls, licking her ever so slightly. Ginny moaned and shifted her body. Harry held her down with one hand, "No moving." He said and he slid a finger into her.

"Harry!" she cried out. It felt so good. She tried to move but Harry held her firmly. She could feel the pressure building up. She was close, so close. "More Harry I need-I need…" she gasped.

"Shhh, just let it come." He crooned. He slowly removed his hand and she whimpered. His mouth was quick to replace his finger as he licked and sucked on her clit. She couldn't move, he wouldn't let her and the pressure built and built until she came and cried out. All she saw was a million stars. She felt she had reached heaven. Harry moved back up her body and planted a kiss on her head. He went hard again as he settled himself at her entrance.

"Ginny?" he looked down at her questionably. She nodded and looked up at him. He was so handsome. Harry gently pushed at her barrier. "Tell me if it hurts," he whispered. He pushed thru and Ginny gasped at the pressure. It hurt, a lot. "Ginny, Ginny are you all right?" Harry stopped pushing.

"It-it hurts," she ground out.

"I'll stop," Harry said quickly. _Please don't make me stop,_ he thought.

"No don't stop! Keep going." When he didn't look convinced, she moaned, "Please!" Harry slowly moved forward again. She stretched and he filled her. Ginny whimpered but this time Harry didn't stop he just slid the rest of the way in. Ginny cried out but not from pain but pleasure. Harry began to move-faster, and faster until both Ginny and him were crying out for release. They both reached that place of bliss at the same time. Their world exploded around them and they felt as if they had reached the sun. Harry panted and groaned as he collapsed on top of her.

"That was…"

"Amazing," Ginny finished her hands hugging him closer.

"Yeah amazing." Harry moved to withdraw but Ginny held him there.

"No don't move. I like the feel of you." she mumbled suddenly very fatigued.

"Ginny, I don't want to move either, but I'm crushing you and I don't want to hurt you." Harry murmured and he pulled out of her and flopped next to her. He pulled her into his arms, "I love you, Gin."

"I love you too Harry and you know you've said that you don't want to hurt me like a dozen times." Ginny sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Ya well its true I don't want to hurt you," Harry mumbled. "Ginny? Does this mean we're official? He asked.

"Yes it does," Ginny grinned. "Tomorrow we'll tell the others."

"Alright, but tonight we sleep." Harry pulled her even closer.

"Um Harry wont the others wonder where we were tonight?" Ginny asked agitated.

"We'll make up an excuse in the morning, Gin. Right now I'm too tired to even think." Harry yawned.

"Ok Harry, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gin." Harry reached over and turned out the light. They both fell asleep in minutes.

THE END 

_I'm done finally hope you like it and I hope it wasn't too graphic for you! plz R&R CodeRomance_


End file.
